Prefects
The Prefects are four security guards at Bullworth Academy. They are the lowest level of authority at the school, and are responsible for general enforcement of the rules on campus. Hierarchy Seth is generally assumed to be the leader. He's in charge of overseeing detention, has the largest role of the four, and is the toughest of them. The game data files state that Karl is the leader of the Prefects, and that Max is the second in command. However, the data files are known to be inaccurate, and to not reflect changes made later in the game's development. Either way, there isn't enough canon information to make it 100% clear who the lead prefect is, or even if there is one. It is possible that all four of them take orders from Dr. Crabblesnitch directly. Prefect Description and Information All four prefects are easily spotted on campus due to their relatively large stature, their navy blue suit jackets, and the fact that they show up as red dots on the radar. They enforce the rules of the school on campus. The prefects are generally hostile toward Jimmy Hopkins and the other students. All four prefects like to abuse their authority, though Seth is by far the worst in that regard. The prefects will always be present on campus no matter what time of the day it is. They patrol the school grounds, the school itself, the library, and sometimes the gym. After dark they carry flashlights. If they spot someone committing a rule violation, they immediately run at the person in question and try to bust them. Offenses severe enough to completely fill the Trouble Meter, for example attacking a little kid, causes prefects who have already spawned to come running from wherever they are, and may cause prefects to spawn near Jimmy. The only time when they are not visibly present is on Halloween night and during Complete Mayhem, though they will spawn if Jimmy commits a maximum severity rule violation. Prefects are the only authority group that ignores female students. This means they won't pay attention or try to bust them even if they break the rules, unlike the faculty and the police. They will, however, bust girls for violating curfew and trespassing. Prefects will also bust Sheldon and Pedro if they see them violating a rule. They are almost never friendly towards students. It is possible to get a friendly response from the Prefects if Jimmy is wearing the Orderly Uniform and a nice respectable haircut. Any of the cuts he can get from Maria Theresa and a few of the ones he can get from Mr. Moratti work. Sometimes, they can be seen outside of campus, where they will still act with authority. They will try to bust Jimmy, other students, Townies, and Townsfolk for breaking the law. Strangely they will bust Townies for truanting, despite the fact that the Townies don't attend school. If a townsfolk male escapes a prefect's clutches, the male will then usually attempt a citizen's arrest on the prefect, this however, causes the Police to bust the townsfolk. If a Prefect sees Jimmy and another NPC violating the rules, the Prefect will always go for Jimmy first before the NPC despite both breaking the rules. Earlier in development, Jimmy had the option of bribing Prefects to leave him alone. Earlier versions of Seth, Karl and Max were posted on Tyler Wilson's website. The older versions carried police style batons. Early screenshots of Bully also showed the prefects carrying paddles.